Event Guide
Event In Ensemble Stars, there are events every 15 days. Events usually last for ten days, and once it's over, there are five days until the next event starts. In events, you have to collect points through lives (See Lives) that increase your overall rank and unlock certain rewards. See Point Rewards. To go to the event's page, click its banner on your home page, shown in this image: If instead of that image, you have Subaru, it means you cannot participate until you have cleared the Beginner Tasks. If you have the beginners tasks banner instead, click on it to check the list of uncompleted tasks and accept the reward for completed tasks. The accepted rewards will be sent to your Gift Box on the Home Page. Once everything is clear, it will be replaced with the current event's banner. Event page Clicking the event banner in your room directs you to the event page. The event page displays your rank, the amount of points you have as well as buttons that are explained below. # Opens the lessons page on the event lesson section, or starts the lesson you previously opened. See Event Courses # The ranking reward list, where you can view the ranking rewards and accept yours after the event ends. See Ranking Rewards # The event point bonus list, where you can view the rewards for points as well as accept certain rewards if you've collected enough points for them. See Point Rewards # Directs to the event story section. # Small explanation of the event in Japanese, as well as a link to the event page on the Happy Elements website, where you can preview the cards and their stats. Event Courses Event courses can be found by tapping the yellow button on the event page, or in the third tab of Lessons. These are essentially the same as any other course, but with a higher chance of encountering Lives which is the only way to gather event points and progress. You also won't receive mini events with anyone other than that course's character. The first half of the courses are available from the start, and the rest will unlock after half the event has passed. Once this occurs, each player receives a free sports drink each day until the event's end. Ranking Rewards At the end of an event, participants can win special cards depending on the amount of points they collect. This is the hardest part of the event, that requires competing with other players by collecting points and race to be ranked before the event deadline. Most players decide to use their remaining resources at the last few hours to have a better chance at being in those ranks. The top 8,500 players will get a ☆5 card, 30,000 players will get a ☆4 card, and 150,000 will get a ☆3 card. Anyone between the ranks of 30,001 to 200,000 will also receive a varying amount of Producer Points. There have been tier expansions before, and it is likely that the tiers will expand again as the playerbase grows. Following an update on 12/08/2015, only the top 10,000 players can claim their ranking rewards right away. The next 10,000 players must wait an hour after the event has ended, and then another hour for everyone else to be able to claim their rewards. Point Rewards Collecting points raises your rank as you compete with other players. In the point rewards section, you can view how many points are needed for certain rewards, and accept rewards that you've collected enough points for. After collecting two million points, the list continues on to a second page that is identical to the first, but without any diamonds or story chapters. This does not affect your number of points. There are five cards in every event that you can collect, three ☆3, one ☆4 and one ☆5. (Wasn't always like this, may change.) Additionally, every card achievable through points except for the five star appears as a live, and has a (rather small) chance to drop. The emergency live, or the ☆4 is rewarded once with 600,000, 1,200,000 and 1,700,000 event points. The ☆5 is rewarded for each million points collected. The points required for collecting each of the cards are viewable in the current event's page on the wiki. Lives Lives are the main focus of the event. You must form nine teams, three for each stat (Performance, Dance and Vocal) and use them to battle in event lives. In those lives, you are put up against an enemy card from the event cards. Those lives will have either performance, dance or vocal stat as their main focus, and to battle you have to use the matching team. Forming a team To form a team, you have to select the team icon on your main page, and select the rightmost option. From there you will see a page similar to this, except every slot will be empty. The two buttons on the top right of the screen are very important for building your event team. The bottom most button (Yellow) is the "accept" button for when you make changes to your team. The topmost one (White) automatically fills your team with the cards with the highest stats, which is perfect for new players, or players who do not have a specific team in mind. In event teams, you can still get bonuses for Unit Skills, so forming a team with full RYUSEITAI members give you a large bonus in your dance team, meaning that you can get a better team that the auto set button cannot form for you. Performing a live *'Live's will appear randomly during Lessons. They can appear in normal Lessons, but the rate of appearance is much higher in event Lessons. * There are three different difficulty of Lives: Normal, Rare and Emergency: **Normal lives can be attempted within 2 hours. **Rare lives can be attempted within 1 hour. **Emergency lives can be attempted within 10 minutes. *The maximum levels for each grade of card is as follows: **Normal: Lvl45 **Rare: Lvl30 **Emergency: Lvl15 *Every time you complete a card's Live, it will gain a level the next time you encounter it. However, there is a LP-spent cutoff before it drops back to one level down. For Normal Lives, it is 3LP. For Rare Lives, it is 4LP. For Emergency Lives, it is 6LP (do take note that since the live only lasts for 10 minutes, you cannot wait for LP to regenerate. You will need to use diamonds or LP restoring items to restore the 6th LP. So plan before you attempt it and use the first 3LP). *The three buttons below are options for the number of units you want to use for the Live: **Selecting One unit(cost: 1LP) gives no bonus. **Selecting Two units(cost: 2LP) gives 1.5x bonus. **Selecting Three Units(cost:3LP) gives 2x bonus. **It is possible to get 200 producer points or the cards as drops after the Live. They will be sent your gift box. Tips *Remember that the scouting for that event gives you a big bonus in teams, if you get a card from the scout make sure to use it in the event! *To collect more points easily, ignore the normal lives, and go after the rare and emergency ones only! Tips for playing in an event *'Coming Soon' Event Cut-Offs 2015-2016= *''Note that the Cut-offs are all rounded values.'' Category:Game Guides